Érase una vez ¿qué?
by Megurine Chikane
Summary: Luka es la malvada y bella bruja del norte, pero ¿qué pasará cuando su espejo le diga que hay una mujer más bella que ella?


**¡Hola! Escribí esta ilógica historia cómo regalo de cumpleaños para una gran (y loca) amiga… ¡_SaraSamm_ feliz cumpleaños! **

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, uso sus personajes y canciones solo con fines de entretención y sin animo de lucro. Solo esta historia me pertenece, si alguien desea adaptarla, publicarla en otro medio o recomendarla agradezco me informe, gracias.**

* * *

**Érase**** una vez ¿qué?**

Érase una vez en un reino lejano… bueno no tan lejano realmente, pero no estaba cerca. No era muy grande o extenso, pero tampoco era pequeño. No muy rico, pero no muy pobre. Todos eran buenas personas, pero no tanto.

Entonces, ¿qué tiene de especial este reino? Se preguntarán, o quizás no, como sea. Este reino llamado Crypton es conocido por qué todos sus pobladores cantan, si, es de esas típicas ciudades de películas de Disnye donde todo se resuelve cantando.

—_¿Disnye?_— Preguntó una joven de cabellos rosados, dueña del lugar donde me encontraba narrando.

—_Sí Disnye… para evitar problemas con derechos de autor_—. La chica en cuestión me quedó mirando con una ceja alzada—_¿Me dejarás contar la historia? Mira que apareciste antes de tiempo. _

—_Continua_—, dijo con esa hermosa y sensual voz que tiene.

Como les decía, este reino era gobernado por Hatsune Mikuo, un hombre ya entrado en años. Ya sabes ese típico rey que está viejo y no recuerda ni su nombre.

—_¿Por qué nunca puede ser un hombre joven y apuesto? —. _Tras una dura mirada a la pelirrosada, me permití continuar con la narración.

En fin, pero esta historia no será sobre él, será sobre su hija. Hatsune Miku, una linda y joven muchacha de tan solo dieciséis años…

_—¿Cómo es posible que un viejo tenga una hija tan joven y linda? _

—_Puedes dejar de hacer tantas estúpidas preguntas y dejarme continuar_

—_De acuerdo, pero comprende, los clichés de los cuentos de hadas son muy extraños—. _La miré duramente_—. Ya me callo._

La joven heredera del Reino Crypton tenía cabellos aguamarina atados a un par de coletas que caían libremente hasta sus rodillas—. _¡Qué cabello más largo!... No me mires así, no opinaré más_—. Además, de unos inocentes y bellos ojos turquesa. Ella no era muy alta y básicamente parecía una tabla.

_—Esa no es la mejor forma de describirla, ¿sabes?_

_—Pero, ¡para qué hacerlo si todos saben muy bien cómo es!_

La pelirrosa llevó su mano hasta su frente para golpearse—. _Porque se supone que cuando se escribe se debe describir a cada personaje… ahs tú verás es tú historia._

Aquella chica se encontraba sentada en el jardín de su castillo. A lo cual debo decir está un poco loca ya que era invierno y el suelo estaba totalmente cubierto de una blanca nieve. Hacía lo que parecía ser un muñeco de nieve.

Su mirada mientras hacía esto era una triste debo decir, ya que ella se sentía muy sola. No tenía muchos amigos, su madre había muerto hace años y su padre siempre estaba tratando de arreglar cada problema del reino, qué si una disputa por una tierra, que si los enanos no sacaban suficiente oro, que si el agua escaseaba o llovía mucho, que si los dragones se comían a las cabras, ah no esa es otra historia.

Sin embargo, todo en la vida de aquella dulce niña cambiaría este día, todo por qué una bruja de cabellos rosados; si la que interrumpía cada rato, llegaría a su vida.

_—Oye, ¿es que no me vas a describir?_

_—¡Si no hay de otra!_

Megurine Luka, era una joven bruja, ella era una chica alta y esbelta, ojos azul cobalto que denotaban misterio y sensualidad. Cabello largo y sedoso de color rosa que le llegaba hasta la cintura, siempre lo llevaba suelto y tenía una diadema negra. Además de tener una delantera que… —_No me mires así, tú me pediste que te describiera!_

En fin, esta bruja vivía en un castillo, que se encontraba en la frontera del Reino Crypton con el Vocaloid. Dicho castillo se encontraba al lado de un espeso e inhóspito bosque, llamado el _Bosque Negro_ debido a tener dentro de sí muchos pantanos y áreas que siempre están oscuras aunque fuese mediodía.

Ella se estaba mirando a su espejo, al cual le preguntaba siempre lo mismo—. Oh, espejito, espejito, ¿quién es la más linda del reino?

Del espejo de repente desapareció el reflejo de la bruja y apareció una joven rubia de ojos azules y con unas extrañas orejas de gato—. Luka, ¿cuántas veces en el día tengo que decirte que, eres tú?

—Oh bueno SeeU, al ser mi espejo tienes que hacerlo cada vez que yo quiera.

—¿Tú vanidad y narcisismo no tiene límite o qué?

—Solo me gusta escuchar lo bella que soy—, dijo con una risita.

SeeU suspiró cansada, ya estaba harta de las cosas que preguntaba Luka. Por lo que decidió jugarle una broma—. Oh, pero, cómo te parece Luka, que ya no eres la más bella—. A la pelirrosa se le desapareció inmediatamente la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Qué? Eso es imposible, dime ¿Quién puede ser más hermosa que yo? ¿Quién?

—Hatsune Miku, la princesa del reino Cryton—, dijo con una sonrisa de burla SeeU.

—Eso no puede ser… ¡tengo que hacer algo inmediatamente!—, comentó Luka alejándose de su espejo.

—Parece que al fin me dejará dormir—. Y así como lo dijo desapareció del espejo, volviendo este a reflejar lo que estuviese frente a él.

Luka se dirigió muy rápidamente donde uno de sus caballeros— Gakupo—, lo llamó.

En ese instante apareció ante ella un hombre…—_¿seguro es un hombre?_

—_Claro que lo soy_—, me respondió él muy enojado.

_—Ok, ok, te creo si tú lo dices—_, contrario a lo que piensan, eso no fue sarcasmo.

En fin, a la habitación ingresó un hombre alto, con un largo cabello morado atado a una cola de caballo, traía puesto lo que parecía un traje de Samurái—. _Y luego dice que es un hombre._

—Dígame señora.

—Gakupo, necesito que busques a Hatsune Miku, la princesa del reino Crypton y la traigas ante mí.

—Sí señora—, dijo el muy seguro, pero su semblante sereno cambió cuando pareció notar algo—. Usted dijo: ¿Hatsune Miku?

—Sí.

—Pero es la princesa—hablaba con vacilación—, debe tener mucha vigilancia.

—No me interesa, tráela—, demandó ella firme.

— Claro—, respondió Gakupo, menos seguro esta vez.

Mientras tanto, en un lindo castillo blanco, se encuentra aún en el suelo una linda niña haciendo un muñeco de nieve. A este solo le faltan los ojos y nariz para que se considere listo. Una vez lo está, Miku sonríe satisfecha, ya que se ha tardado toda la mañana para terminar su creación—, _valientes tareas la de una princesa. _

En ese instante ella siente a otra persona en el sitio, observa a un lado y allí de pie se encuentra un hombre alto de cabellos azules—, _¿qué, creyeron que Gakupo llegaría tan rápido?_

—_¡Deja de cambiar el tiempo verbal!_—, comentó enfurecida cierta bruja.

_—Pero es que así se lee bonito._

_—Pero confundes a los lectores, ¡ellos no saben si esto ya pasó o está pasando!_

_—De acuerdo, pero tú deja de interrumpir mi narración._

Una vez había terminado el muñeco de nieve, Miku giró a un lado su vista, donde notó a un chico de cabellos azules a su lado. Sonrió automáticamente y se lanzó a sus brazos.

—¡Kaito!—Expresó muy feliz, en lo que él la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos.

—Miku, como bas?

—Bien—, contestó nerviosa la joven.

—Me alegro mucho!

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí?—, ella preguntó algo roja —. Digo venir desde tú frío reino a este caluroso lugar —_¡Ah cierto! Olvidé decirlo_—: Kaito es el príncipe de un reino vecino, que está al norte del reino Crypton, el cual siempre está congelado. Él, básicamente es el príncipe azul de Miku—,_ pero es muy azul, ¿no creen?_

—Oh bine a visitarte—, ella sonrió ante sus palabras.

—Que amable de tú parte—no pudo evitar tartamudear un poco, si era por los nervios o lo frío del ambiente, nadie lo sabe.

—Claro Miku tu saves que pienso, en ti todo el tienpo.

—_Un momento_—, interrumpió Luka, otra vez.

—_¿Y ahora por qué impides la narración de la historia?_—, le consulté enojada.

—_Estás escribiendo con una terrible ortografía, ni se diga la puntuación._

—_No es mi culpa, el que está hablando es Kaito y al parecer no lo hace muy bien._

_—Pero mis pobres y lindísimos ojos sufren._

_—Ignorando a esa narcisista pelirrosa continuaré con la historia_—ante sus palabras Miku se sonrojó fuertemente.

—¡Oh Kaito!

Pero su conversación fue interrumpida por la presencia de una persona más en el lugar—. Si, ahora si era Gakupo.

—Buenas tardes—, saludó el pelimorado amablemente.

—Tardes?—, fue lo único que dijo Kaito.

—Lo que sea. Vengo por la señorita Hatsune. La llevaré ante la gran bruja Megurine, quien solicita que la lleven a su castillo.

Kaito en ese instante desenvainó su espada—. Sobre mi cadavér!

Gakupo se lo quedó mirando— ¡Habla bien! Y pues yo no pensaba matarte, pero si eso quieres.

Ambos comenzaron a luchas férreamente, daban estocadas rápidas de ataque y otras tantas de defensa. La lucha se dio por unos minutos hasta que Gakupo notó que Miku no estaba.

—Un momento, ¿dónde está la princesa?

Kaito miraba a todos lados—. Nose.

Cada uno se fue por su lado a buscar a Miku. Ella por su parte al ver la aburrida y lenta pelea que llevaban a cabo esos dos decidió entrar al castillo a jugar un rato con su _PSP_.

—_¿Cómo puede tener un PSP en un cuento ambientado en la época medieval?_—Preguntó nuevamente cierta bruja que ya me estaba cansando.

—_Porque si… ¡deja de interrumpir!_

Kaito fue a buscar a Miku en las afueras del castillo, mientras que Gakupo se adentró al castillo, encontrándola en la sala muy entretenida, tanto que no se dio cuenta que el pelimorado estaba detrás de ella hasta cuando él la atrapó con unas cuerdas y se la llevó.

—Jum, ha sido más fácil de lo que pensé—, se dijo Gakupo, en lo que llevaba a Miku dentro de una costal. Caminó hasta donde había dejado su caballo y cabalgó hasta el _Castillo Negro_, es decir la casa de Luka.

Una vez ante la sala principal donde se encontraba Luka bebiendo de una copa vino, Gakupo sacó a Miku del saco. Ella se veía muy mareada.

—Tan diligente como siempre Gakupo, muchas gracias. Ahora por favor déjame a solas con la princesa.

—Como usted diga señora—, respondió con una reverencia, para luego salir de la habitación cerrando las grandes puertas negras de la sala… —_¿Es que todo aquí es negro o qué?_

—¡Hola Miku!—Saludo la bruja a la princesa, la cual estaba algo mareada por el viaje aun.

—Quien es us…—, pero Miku se interrumpió al ver a la magnífica y bella mujer frente a ella.

_—Al menos admites que soy magnífica y bella —. _Dijo con una gran sonrisa Luka.

—_Cállate, ¡vuelves a interrumpir y el protagonista será Kaito!_

—_De acuerdo._

Miku seguía sorprendida, e incluso se sentía algo cohibida delante de aquella mujer—. ¿Quién soy? Pues estás ante la presencia de Megurine Luka—, dijo de forma prepotente—, la bruja del norte.

—¿Bruja? Pero eres muy linda para ser una bruja—, acotó Miku, que luego de decir aquellas palabras se sonrojó fuertemente y llevó sus manos a su boca—. Esto, digo, muy joven para ser una bruja.

Luka soltó una suave risa que cautivó a Miku. La pelirrosa la miró fijamente y pasó a responderle—, todas las brujas fueron jóvenes alguna vez. Además, ¿Cuál es el problema con que sea bella y joven?

—Ninguno—contestó nerviosa Miku, sinceramente no sabía cómo hablarle, aquella mujer le había robado el aliento. Miku pensaba que nunca había visto a una mujer más hermosa en la vida, ni su madre, de quien había escuchado de todos que era la mujer más bella de Crypton, superaría el físico de Luka.

—_Deja de decir lo que pienso_—solicitó muy enojada Miku—_A-además, ella no me ha gustado ni nada._

_—Claro, lo que digas pequeña, pero ¿puede ser que ustedes me dejaran contar esta historia?_

—Lo que quiero saber, es ¿Por qué me ha hecho traer hasta aquí?—Preguntó a la defensiva Miku.

—Básicamente, porque según mi espejo; que siempre ha dicho que soy la mujer más bella de todos los reinos, anda loco y esta mañana dijo que eres tú. Y lo lamento, pero nadie puede ser más bella que yo, este problema hay que solucionarlo.

—Entonces, según tú, ¿yo soy blanca nieves?

—No, ¿cómo crees? O sea ¿yo casada con tu padre? Iiiugg, soy demasiado bella.

—Y engreída—susurró Miku.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada—, dijo en tono práctico Miku.

—Cómo sea, debido a tu gran falta hacía mí, te encerraré en una de las torres de mi bello castillo custodiada por uno de mis bellos dragones.

—Básicamente, ¿Cuál es el objeto de encerrarme en una torre con un dragón?

— No sé… es lo que siempre se hace.

Miku rodó los ojos—¿y piensas que así seré menos bella?

—Pues al menos no serás feliz… allí te pondrás vieja y fea.

—Tú pareces mayor que yo, por lo que estoy segura que te pondrás vieja y fea primero.

—_Miku, creo que no debiste decir eso. _

—¿QUÉ DIJISTE?—Luka, quien hasta ahora se había mantenido con su rostro con una expresión arrogante, pasó inmediatamente a un "estoy muy enojada y planeo matarte lenta y dolorosamente".

—Vale cálmate, pero admítelo no serás bella y joven por siempre.

— ¡Claro que lo seré! Soy un dibujo. Y puedes decir lo que quieras, irás a las mazmorras. Gakupo. — Gritó, a lo que no pasado más de dos segundos entró aquel "chico"—. Lleva a nuestra prisionera a la torre del ala norte.

— Pero, en ella está Gumi, la chica a la que tiene encerrada desde niña como pago de sus padres y a quien no le deja cortar su cabello.

— Ah sí cierto—, dijo en tono pensativo—. Entonces, a la torre occidental.

— En esa está Meiko, quien ha estado dormida cerca de cincuenta años.

— Ah sí, ¿y la oriental está libre?—Preguntó algo dudosa, con tantos prisioneros era difícil recordar donde los mandaba a encerrar.

— Si, esa está libre.

Luka recuperó su aire autoritario—. Entonces, lleva a la princesa a la torre oriental.

—Claro señora, lo que usted ordene.

Y así, Miku fue arrastrada por todo el castillo, el cual le pareció muy lindo, algo lúgubre quizá, pero con la decoración adecuada estaba segura que sería hermoso, así como su dueña. En fin, al final termino encerrada en una torre, circular y muy bien decorada. Tenía de todo, al menos no se aburriría allí.

Mientras tanto en el palacio de aquel reino se encontraba un rey desesperado por la desaparición de su hija— ¿Cómo es posible que la hayan secuestrado? —, preguntaba a sus guardias.

—Lo sentimos señor, es que estábamos… estábamos… —el guardia vacilaba en responder.

—¿Estaban qué?—Interrogó exaltado.

—Jugando quiditch.

— ¡¿Qué?! Además, ¿esa palabra no tiene doble d?

—_Derechos de autor_—, intervine. Bueno ignorando eso. Kaito habló.

—No se preocupe Hatsune-san. Yo rescatare a Miku, y la traere sin un razguño.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Kaito, preguntándose si algún día hablaría bien. El rey lo observó tranquilamente—. De acuerdo, si traes a mi hija hasta mi, sana y salva, dejaré que te cases con ella—. Shion siempre había pedido la mano de Miku, pero su padre nunca lo había permitido… —_No me pregunten por qué, no lo sé._

—Asi sera—Y tras esas palabras salió de la sala en busca de su corcel. Pero antes de salir del pueblo se detuvo en una heladería.

Regresando al Castillo Negro, Miku estaba acostada pensando en que hacer para salir de aquel lugar, cuando Luka entró en su habitación—. Hola Miku.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Yo? Nada… solo pasaba por aquí.

Miku la miró extrañada—¿Caminabas por la torre y se te dio por subir veinte pisos? —Si existiera un sarcametro, este habría estallado ante las palabras de Miku.

—Ah esto, sí—. Las dos se quedaron viendo, hasta que Luka rompió la conexión y admitió la verdad—. De acuerdo, tengo que ir a una cabaña en el centro del bosque y no quería ir sola… ¿me acompañas?

—¿Y por qué no le pides que te acompañe a alguno de tus sirvientes?

—Porque solo tengo uno, y la verdad Gakupo es algo aburrido—, dijo en un tono apático—. Entonces, ¿qué dices?

—Ok—. Luka aplaudió emocionada.

Luego de una corta caminata por el espeso bosque Luka y Miku llegaron a una casa de mimbre y dulce. A Miku se le iluminó el rostro y corrió a probar una ventana de chocolate, cuando Luka se lo impidió.

—¡No lo hagas!

—¡Pero quiero comer!—Dijo Miku como niña.

—Mira, ese "dulce" hace dormir a las personas, así que lo mejor es que no lo comas, aunque allá tú si lo haces.

—Pero se ve tan rico.

—Esa es la gracia—Reprendió algo enojada Luka.

Entraron a la casa y en el suelo se encontraban dos niños rubios durmiendo plácidamente—. Parece que otros padres abandonaron a sus hijos en el bosque… esta crisis económica tiene a muchos tomando medidas extremas.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos?—Preguntó asustada Miku.

—¿No es obvio? Me los voy a comer.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No es eso lo que hacemos las brujas?

—Creo que podrías hacer algo más útil con ellos.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No sé, llevarlos al castillo y que sean tus nuevos amigos y te ayuden a mantenerlo limpio y bonito—, propuso Miku.

—Mmm, no sería mala idea, además mi psicóloga insiste en que tengo que hacer amigos.

Miku suspiró aliviada de que no se comiera a los dos jóvenes en el suelo. Pero un nuevo pensamiento macabro le vino a la mente—¿Y has… has comido a gente antes?

—No, la verdad esta casa es nueva—. El alma regresó al cuerpo de Miku—. Vamos al castillo, aunque creo que tendremos que esperar a que despierten, a menos que quieras cargarlos.

—Mejor esperamos a que despierten—, dijo entre risas Miku.

El resto de la tarde ellas se la pasaron hablando y riendo. Luka, demostró no ser una loca y superficial bruja narcisista como Miku creía. Le contaba un poco de su vida y porque había decidido ser una malvada bruja en lugar de tomar su puesto como princesa en el reino Vocaloid. Miku, por su lado, le daba la razón a la pelirrosa ya que sus labores de princesas, eran aburridas y nunca pasaba nada nuevo o interesante, además de que todos querían casarse con ella solo para ser el rey.

Al llegar la noche al fin los rubios despertaron— ¡Hola!—Los saludó muy amigablemente Miku—, soy Miku, ella es Luka—señaló a la pelirrosa, quien estaba seria—, ¿y ustedes?

Los niños se miraron uno al otro. El primero en hablar fue el chico—, soy Len y ella es mi hermana Rin.

—Hola Rin, Len, ¿que los trajo hasta aquí?

—Mejor no preguntes eso Miku—, comentó la pelirrosa entre dientes.

—Es que nuestros padres eran granjeros y lo perdieron todo, por eso nos abandonaron en el bosque.

—Oh eso es triste—habló apenada la peliaqua.

—Te lo dije.

—¿Quieren venir con nosotras?—Preguntó de repente animada Miku.

—¿A… a dónde?—Consultó Rin con cierto temor.

—Al castillo de Luka, claro—, dijo con una sonrisa Miku.

— Pero dicen que allí vive una malvada y horrible bruja—, rebatió la rubia.

—¡¿Cómo que horrible?!—Preguntó exaltada Luka. Pero Miku la ignoro y contestó.

—Sí, de hecho es ella—, Señaló a Luka nuevamente—, pero no es malvada y mucho menos horrible—, apuntó.

Rin y Len la miraron desconfiados—, no sé.

—Bueno es eso o quedarse en este bosque—amenazó Luka.

—¿A qué hora nos vamos?—Y así Luka terminó alojando en su casa a los gemelos Kagamine.

En otro sitio, al lado de una torre un príncipe azul escalaba con mucho esfuerzo hasta llegar a una ventana, ingresó cautelosamente. Topándose con una chica durmiendo—, Miku… Princesa… despierta… Miku—. Kaito retiró las sabanas que cubrían a la chica y se encontró con una chica que dormía pacíficamente—. Pero esta chica no es Miku.

No querido lector, con quien se topó fue con una castaña llamada Meiko, quien por un embrujo lanzado por la bruja que había sido institutriz de Luka y que se había retirado ya de sus labores de malvada bruja, había dormido por cerca de cincuenta años.

—Y ahora que hago?—se preguntó el despistado de Kaito, quien se había equivocado de torre al parecer—Mmm es muy linda.

Por alguna razón acercó su rostro al de la chica durmiente, y cuando iba a besarla ingresó a la habitación una chica de cabellos rosas… si la protagonista, luego les explico que hacía allí. Quien se quedó viendo a Kaito fijamente—¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?

—ha esto soi el príncipe Shion Kaito y bengo a rescatar a miku—, dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Ah, ya veo…— Luka trató de conservar la calma, pero no duró mucho—. Lárgate de aquí… y no te llevarás a Miku, menos ahora que ella… que ella…

—_Vamos admite que te gusta. _

_—Jamás._

_—Tu reino no debería llamarse Vocaloid sino Tsundere, así serías la princesa tsundere!_

_—Pero resulta que no soy princesa de ese reino, sino la malvada bruja de este._

_—Cómo quieras._

Luka lo miraba sumamente enojada—¡No te la llevaras!

—Eso lla lo beremos—aseguró él, mientras quitaba de en medio de la puerta a Luka y salió de la habitación.

Kaito corría por el castillo, primero se encontró con el chico que había luchado esta mañana pero lo golpeó ágilmente, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Luego tropezó con un par de rubios pero logró pasar de ellos rápidamente y finalmente llegó a una sala donde se encontraba la peliacua, sentada tranquilamente sobre un sofá.

—Miku!—Exclamó con alegría.

—¿Kaito?—Dijo ella confundida.

—Te sacare que aquí, ven con migo—, él le tendió la mano, pero ella lo ignoró. En ese instante llegó Luka a la sala quien había salido corriendo tras Kaito.

Miku se quedó viendo la mano extendida de Kaito. Se debatía entre irse con él o quedarse con Luka. Y por ese momento todo fue confusión en su mente. ¿Qué hacer? Irse con el "príncipe azul" o quedarse con la "bruja malvada".

Y cuando al fin tomó la decisión, sintió que la elevaban del suelo. ¿Por qué saltaba y veía como Luka se alejaba con una mirada asombrada y triste? Según parece ante su duda Kaito la cargó y llevaba lejos de Luka—. Oh no… bájame— Gritaba y pataleaba Miku, cuando reaccionó ante lo que pasaba—, quiero ir de vuelta… llévame con Luka—gritaba casi al borde de las lágrimas.

— No Miku, tu duda solo me dio a entender que esa malbada mujer te había inpuesto bajo algun orrible hechiso, no podia dejarte con ella. Por sierto debes tener ambre, toma esta mansana—. Dijo al momento de alcanzarle la fruta a Miku quien la tomó y se la quedó viendo. Para luego estallar.

—El único ser horrible aquí eres tú, ¿por qué me alejaste de ella? ahora debe estar pensando que la abandoné.

Kaito se frenó de repente, bajó a Miku y se la quedó viendo—Que no lo conprendes? Ella te engaño, hiso algo para que tu piences que… que piensas a todas estas?

—Kaito eres un idiota, ¡ni hablar sabes!—Y así, Miku salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de volver al castillo, pero lo único que logró fue perderse en el espeso bosque negro y lo peor es que era de noche, como tenía hambre probó la manzana, pero esta sabía horrible, por lo que la tiró. Miku Caminó y caminó hasta llegar a una pequeña y acogedora casa.

Mientras tanto en el castillo negro Rin y Len con el permiso de Luka, decidieron recorrer el lugar que ahora sería su casa. Luka les prometió darles todo a cambio que le ayudaran a mantenerla limpia y bonita, como había dicho Miku.

Len se entretuvo en la cámara de torturas, así que Rin siguió caminando, hasta que se topó con un extraño espejo, en el cual había una extraña y muy linda rubia a su parecer encerrada en él.

—Hola—saludó algo dudosa la rubia.

—Hola—le contestó muy animada SeeU—, yo soy SeeU, ¿y tú eres?

—Rin—, dijo algo nerviosa y con un ligero rubor. Aquella chica le pareció muy linda.

—Es un gusto en conocerte Rin... y dime que te tare por aquí, o más bien ¿cómo Luka te dejó entrar sin antes intentar matarte?

—Oh, al parecer ella no es tan mala como parece.

—O más bien, alguien la está haciendo cambiar.

—¿Tú crees?

—Si, la conozco mejor que nadie, en fin, dejando de lado a esa narcisista bruja, dime ¿cuáles serán tus tareas aquí?

—Bueno las de Len, mi hermano serán todas que requieran fuerza y las mías serán las de limpieza.

—¡Oh! ¿Así que tú serás de ahora en adelante quien limpie a este sucio espejo?—Preguntó en un tono que hizo colocarse roja a Rin.

—Ah… esto… bueno… yo… ah esto…—SeeU solo reía ante el comportamiento de la rubia menor.

En otro lado del castillo, la entrada exactamente, hacía su aparición algo loca y exagerada otra rubia—. ¡LLEGÉ YO!—Exclamó muy alegre, con una gran sonrisa, los brazos alzados y mucho confeti volando del lugar… —_no me pregunten de donde salió_—. La bella bruja del sur.

Pero al no escuchar una queja de su egocéntrica amiga se extrañó, caminó por el lugar topándose con una joven bruja en el suelo de la sala, en un rincón triste y solitario.

—¡Luka! ¿Qué te pasó?

—¿Lily?—preguntó sorprendida la aludida—. Oh Lily que bueno que apareces—, dijo al tiempo de abrazarla fuertemente.

—¿Qué sucedió?—Preguntó extrañada al verla así.

Y luego de una larga explicación, Luka le contó todo lo sucedido ese día.

—Bueno Luka, yo creo que lo que tienes que hacer es ir por ella, ya sabes rescatarla del apuesto príncipe—habló en un tono de burla Lily.

—¡Es en serio, Lily!

—Y lo digo en serio, ya deja esa cara. Más bien ve al bosque a buscarla, de seguro ese tonto se perdió en el bosque negro, ya sabes cómo es de inhóspito.

—¡Sí! Tienes razón Lily—expresó con energías renovadas la dueña del castillo, para luego salir directo a la entrada—. ¿Crees que deba llevarle una manzana acaramelada? Quizás le guste.

—¿Manzana? Eso está pasado de moda, además de que probablemente esté envenenada.

—Tienes razón—. Y así Luka salió corriendo a buscar a Miku, en lo que Lily sonreía alegremente.

— Bueno, creo que ya podré ir por mi Rapunzel—. Y mientras tatareaba una canción, se fue a la torre norte.

Mientras en medio del bosque, Miku había llegado a una casa algo bonita y muy acogedora. Ingresó cautelosamente, encontrando que la casa estaba vacía. Le llamó la atención que todos los objetos dentro eran pequeños. Recorrió toda la casa hasta llegar a una gran habitación con varias camas pequeñas.

Todo iba bien hasta que sintió voces en la sala, las cuales se iban siendo más claras y altas a medida que pasaba el tiempo, hasta que ante ella estuvieron varios enanos—¿Quién eres tú?—, preguntó una rubia con el ceño fruncido.

—Calma Neru, no es necesaria la violencia—, se aceleró en hablar una peliblanca, quien junto a los demás esperaban la respuesta del intruso.

—Oh bueno, yo soy Miku, Hatsune Miku. Disculpen la intromisión, es que estaba sola y perdida en el bosque.

—¡Oh pobre niña!—exclamó una chica de cabellos rojos—, yo soy Miki, aquella rubia es Neru, esa peliblanca es Haku y esa pelirrosa es IA.

—Pero, solo son cuatro, ¿no que eran siete?

—Si, pero el presupuesto solo alcanzó para contratar a cuatro… es que los Vocaloid más conocidos cobraban mucho—, respondió IA con calma—. De todos modos, ¿qué hacía la princesa del reino Crypton vagando sola por el bosque negro?

Entonces, Miku les contó todas sus desventuras, finalizando su historia contando sobre cómo se sintió de agobiada y confundida debido a la mirada triste de Luka—. ¿Qué me pasa con ella? ¿Es algo muy extraño?

—¡Oh niña—comentaba triste Haku—estás enamorada de esa vil bruja!

—¡¿Qué?! Pero ¿no se suponía que me gustaba Kaito?

—Bueno, piénsalo bien, dudaste en salir con él— , apuntó Miki.

—Y más aún, le pediste que te regresara con ella—, completó Neru.

Entonces, Miku pareció comprenderlo… al fin—. _¡Pensé que no lo haría nunca!_

_—¡Oye! No soy tan densa_—, reclamó enojada ella.

Pero Miku de repente empezó a sentirse muy mal—. Chicas, no me siento bien—, pronunció antes de caer desmayada.

Mientras una pelirrosa salía de su castillo, o al menos eso intentaba, ya que su más fiel sirviente se lo impedía.

—Gakupo, necesito salir ahora mismo, quítate de en medio.

— o señora.

—¿Por qué?—Preguntó ya enojada de que no la dejara salir.

—Es que irá a buscar a esa chica de coletas aguamarina.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Que nosotros somos la pareja canon de Vocaloid.

—¡Perdón! En ningún lugar dice eso.

—Sí, tenemos muchas canciones juntos.

—No me importa, además prefiero a Miku—, le dijo para deshacerse de él finalmente.

Luka caminó por el espeso bosque negro, no le importó que fuese de noche o que fuese inhóspito, ella lo conocía al detalle, sabía todos los caminos correctos, por donde ir y a que sitios nunca entrar. Caminó y caminó hasta encontrarse con aquel peliazul intentando entrar en una pequeña casa.

—Tú—lo señaló con enojo—, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¿Y dónde está Miku?

—no ez ovbio, tratar de emtrar a ezta ksa.

—¿Y Miku?

El sudó frío—. Creo que dentro.

—¿¡La perdiste!?—Exclamó ella preocupada de imaginar a Miku sola y perdida en el bosque—. ¡Serás imbécil!

—Xi fuece zolo exo.

—¿Qué más pasó?—Consultó Luka, preguntándose además si todas esas palabras no eran escritas con ese.

—Es k en el camino le regale a miku una mansana i al pareser estava pasada y vueno luego perdi de vista a miku y despues la encontré desmallada al lado de un monton de enanas y luego de exo me mandaron aqui a buskar una kama de kristal que cunple las funciones de kama/ataud.

Luka no salía de su asombro—¡Serás idiota! Todas las manzanas del bosque están envenenadas. Además, ¿no que Miku estaba dentro?

—ho bueno, exo fue para dezpixtarte.

—¿Dime dónde está Miku?

— Para k? K le vas a aser?

—Salvarla, ¿qué más idiota?—Luka sintió unos gritos ahogados a un lado por lo que corrió en esa dirección y allí vio algo que la heló, Miku completamente blanca como la nieve, tenía los ojos cerrados y no parecía respirar—¡Oh Miku! Yo te salvaré.

—Y komo?—Preguntó Kaito.

—No es obvio, con un beso de amor—, expresó enojada Neru, por la falta de cerebro de Kaito, claro.

—oh no, exo no, miku tiene k kasarse con migo.

—No veo el por qué… ella es mía—, aseguró Luka ya acercándose a ella.

—por k nesecito ser el rey de este reino—, Luka lo quedó viendo por como habla—. Además a si consiguiré un apuesto principe k me lleve cabalgando asia un vello atardeser

—¿Eres consciente de que implica casarte con Miku?

Y luego de decir eso e ignorando los quejidos del peliazul Luka acercó sus labios a los de Miku para darle un beso de amor que la sacaría de ese sueño eterno.

—Luka—, dijo Miku en cuanto despertó, su voz sonaba carrasposa y espaciada por el sueño. Todos parecían muy contentos menos Kaito.

Luka llevó a Miku al castillo nuevamente. También invitó a pasar a las cuatro enanas, e incluso a Kaito. Cuando llegó se sorprendió de lo que encontró: Lily tenía armada tremenda fiesta porque al fin pudo liberar a Gumi, aprovechando que Luka no estaba.

Por otro lado el espejo estaba completamente roto y se veía algo nublado, al parecer lo que tenía era la saliva de Rin quien lo había estado "limpiando". —_Sí claro, y ellas piensan que Luka es tonta_—. Al parecer en el proceso de "limpieza" Rin lo rompió, haciendo que el hechizo que mantenía a SeeU encerrada se rompiera, liberando a la chica.

Gakupo se besaba con Len en un rincón apartado de la sala, donde evidentemente Gakupo era el sumiso de la relación… —_luego dice él que es muy hombre._

Y contrario a lo que se esperaría Luka no se enojó con ellos, por el contrario se unió a la fiesta. Y así todos tuvieron su final fe—_un momento ¿y Meiko?—_inquirió Gakupo.

—¡Oh sí!—Dijo Luka—, yo iba a despertarla cuando me encontré con Kaito en la torre, ya que le había prometido a Miku que dejaría de ser una malvada bruja… Kaito ya que quieres desposar a una princesa, ¿por qué no vas y la besas? Seguro se entenderán muy bien.

Y el peliazul no lo pensó dos veces y volvió a la torre occidental.

En un momento de la noche Luka se llevó a Miku a su cuarto, donde comenzaron con una danza de besos y sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la otra.

—Miku—, Luka pronunció su nombre en un tono seductor—¿Puedes esperarme un momento?—, tras esas palabras la peliaqua solo asintió.

—_Tú_—dijo señalándome_—Fuera de aquí._

—_P-pero los lectores necesitan lemon…_— Luka me sacaba a rastras de la habitación y me cerró la puerta en la cara—. _!Hey es en serio!¡Este fic necesita lemon! No me pueden hacer esto... ¿y ahora qué hago?_— Suspiré con tristeza—. _Bueno será despedirme._

Y colorín colorado este cuento ha acabado, yo solo espero que te haya gustado.


End file.
